I See You
by MrsDamonSalvatore98
Summary: As a newly turned vampire, Elena must face many new impulses and desires, one of them being Damon Salvatore. How will Stefan react to this and how did Elena become a vampire in the first place? Better than it sounds! R&R! P.S vampires can repoduce in this
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is the first time I have EVER written a story so I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I called this story I See you because the song "I See you" by Mika inspired me to write this**

Damon's point of view

A knock echoed through the hallways of the boarding house as I rushed to the door. As I quickly open the door, Elena tumbled inside shaking every time she stepped.

"Elena what's wrong?" I said as I grabbed her gently before she went tumberling to the ground.

"I don't understand…I'm dead Damon…I only died about half and hour ago" she said as I gently laid her down on the couch.

Suddenly I fell into a state of shock.

_Oh My God she's transforming into a vampire _I thought as I stroke Elena's ruffled angelic hair.

"I'm turning into a vampire Damon aren't I?" Elena wept.

"Shhh Elena…it's going to be alright…I will help you" I whispered. I didn't know what to say after that I was already overwhelmed by her heavenly scent that I couldn't think straight.

"Elena…you NEED blood" I said dragging her outside into the moonlit night.

"No Damon I don't deserve to live" Elena said when she hesitated to feed on an old bashed-up drunken man.

"Elena...you are that most extraordinary girl I have EVER met and you have every right to be on the planet more than anyone!" I said passionately as I gazed into her deep flawless brown eyes.

_Nice work Damon…Smooth now she is bound to know that you're insanely in love with her you idiot_

I smiled idiotically as I tried to ignore that conversation but she had already heard it.

"Damon…are you alright? You have been smiling like that for about 15 minutes" Elena said with a dazed look on her face like she was trying to figure out a confusing puzzle. I didn't answer. I didn't want the embarrassment and pain again if I was rejected so I just stood there with a blank face.

"Elena please…you have to drink that man's blood or you will die and wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew I had a chance to save you" I said as I pushed her closer and closer to the man. Finally, she grew hear fangs and bit into the old man's flesh. She giggled as she drank the rich blood and I knew she was enjoying it.

"That's enough Elena" I said as I pulled her back. Suddenly she started to weep.

"It's alright Elena. I have compelled him and he has forgotten everything and he will be alright." I whispered as I stroked her back and calming her breath.

"It's not that Damon. I'm confused. When I woke up, the only person I wanted to be with was you and all my emotions have been magnified and I feel different around you then with Stefan. With Stefan, there was no warmth… no feeling… no emotions but when I'm with you, my whole entire body ignites and I know that you would never hurt me or do anything to upset me" Elena said as she buried her head on my chest.

"Elena no…you don't deserv-" I tried to say but Elena's lips were already pressed against mine. Her lips were warm and irresistible and her tongue was like a flicker of electricity that gave a zap to the kiss. It felt like we didn't have much more time left and we wanted to saver every second of it.

"Lets take this else where" she whispered in my ear as she ran into a blur with an echo of her giggle. When I finally court up with her she was lying on the couch.

"Damon" she said as she grabbed me and started to undo my shirt.

"No…Elena…you don't deserve me… you deserve…better than me…like Stefan" I tried to say while she was kissing up my toned chest.

"Stefan who" Elena said as she moved her lips up to my neck.

"Elena…stop…this isn't like you" I said as I gently placed her down on the leather couch.

"Well of course I've changed I'm a vampire now" she said as she smiled sexily at me.

"This is not the girl I fell in love" I said as I stroke her flawless angelic cheek. Suddenly Elena became whiter than she was before.

"You loved me…you loved me…were have I heard that before" she said with a confused expression on her face. Then she froze and it looked like she was going to collapse dead on the floor.

"Oh my god…that night after I had been kidnapped, you told me you loved" she said with tear drops rolling down her perfect cheeks.

_Awww crap…now she is going to tell me that she doesn't love me and I will be crushed…again and probably kill myself_

"Damon…you love me…out of all the boys I have ever loved, no man has been so loving and caring to me and you fought your love for me because you thought I didn't love you that not true I love you soooo much…and I don't care if the whole world hates me for loving you…I will never stop loving you… and even when it seems like all hope is lost… I will be there for you no matter what happens to us, our love will still be strong. I love you Damon…I love you."

Then we kissed. This wasn't like the one that we had before, it wasn't sexy…it was more caring, loving and emotional. This kiss wasn't like the 'new' Elena, it felt like the human Elena who cared for everyone…the Elena who I love I would take a bullet for her. Out of all the kisses I have had in my life, this one passionate kiss was rated the most passionate, loving and emotional and romantic kiss out of them all. The one kiss that changed my life.

**I hoped you liked it! Please comment! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

As I woke up I realised that I was in Damon's room…in his bed and next to me was…him. Suddenly his eyes opened and he gazed at me with his beautiful blue eyes that when every time I look at them…I melt.

"Hello Beautiful" He said as he stroked his fingers through my hair.

"Hi" I said as I leaned over to kiss him. His lips were soft and it felt like heaven kissing him. After the kiss he had a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong I said as I lightly pecked him on the lips.

"Stefan…what are we going to do about Stefan" he said as he looked away from me.

"Wait…did we have sex…cause I don't think I could explain that to him without things going badly". Damon smiled at me as he brushed my hair with his fingers.

"No…all we did was a LOT of kissing" he said as he did his sexy vamp smile.

"We will tell him together" Damon said as he deeply stared into my eyes and held my hands…it was so romantic. I quickly nodded as I kissed him lightly. As I quickly changed into my clothes I smelt something delicious and addictive.

"What is that smell Damon" I said as I tried to find where the wafting smell was coming from.

"Do you mean this?" He said as he shook a glass jug of blood…smiling. I quickly walked over to Damon.

"Can I have some blood" I said in a flirting way.

"What's the magic word?" Damon said smiling.

"Can I PLEASE have some blood" I said as I fluttered my eyelashes at him.

He smiled and poured me a glass. I sweetly skipped to him, kissed him on the cheek and snatched the glass out of his hand. Nearly every nerve in my body felt…amazing

as I poured the liquid down my throat. But it wasn't enough… my body urged for MORE.

"Damon…can I PLEASE have some more" I said as I tried to pull my cutest face.

"No beautiful…you have to control your urges if you want the blood" Damon said as he kissed me on my forehead.

"Missed" I said as I jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips. I loved kissing him…it made me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"And now for Stefan" he said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Ohhhhh pleaseeeeeeeeee can we do that later I want to spend more time with you" I said as I buried my head into his chest.

"Ohhh come on Elena, it's like I'm talking to a child"

"A beautiful child who loves you" I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"And I love you, you beautiful child" Damon said as he placed me down on his bed.

"Now come on…time to tell Stefan"

As we approached Stefan I decided not to hold hands with Damon; scared that he might react badly but I wanted to. I was so scared how Stefan was going to take this but I knew I had someone to be there for me. I had Damon.

"Oh my god Elena… are you alright…I tried to call you...you just…disappeared…what's Damon doing here?" Stefan said with a confused look on his face.

"Ummm Stefan…I need to tell you something" I said. I was so scared I was shaking all over. I thought that if I told him he would snap me like a twig.

"What do you need to tell me with Damon" Stefan said…STILL with a confused look on his face.

"Okay let me break this down for you Stefan" Damon said "would you like to hear the bad news or the REALLY bad news…for you".

"Elena what is going on?" Stefan said as he pulled me closer and closer. I could see the pain in Damon's eyes as Stefan went to kiss me.

"I…I…I'm a vampire Stefan" I said quickly before he kissed me. The only person I wanted to kiss was Damon. Stefan quickly backed a way.

"Wh…wh...WHAT!" Stefan said in a stressful way "No…no…no you can't be… you AREN'T one" he said as he held me close.

"And that's not even the REALLY bad news" Damon said smiling as he walked closer to me.

"Ughh…Damon…Shut up" I said; trying not to smile.

"Elena…what are you not telling me!" Stefan said as he squeezed my arms "ELENA!"

"I love Damon Stefan!" I screamed pushing Stefan away from me and ran to Damon.

Just then it looked like Stefan had just died. He wasn't breathing probably and he had his hand on his heart.

"I am so sorry Stefan" I said as I kissed him on the forehead. Then I saw rage in his eyes.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT DAMON" Stefan screamed as he pushed me to the ground and grabbed Damon and threw him at a tree.

"Noooo stop it Stefan pleaseee you're hurting him"

"Did you ever think that that was my intention" Stefan said as he looked at me in an evil way. It was like the Stefan I knew was just…gone.

"You are going to regret this!" Stefan said just before he ran off into the distance.

"What do you think he meant?" I said as I cuddled Damon with tears in my eyes.

"I don't know…but I know that it's going to end badly."


	3. Chapter 3

**DPOV**

As I lead Elena to the front steps of the house, I hug her tightly as she begins to cry. She was so scared and timid and I wanted to take away her fear but sadly I couldn't.

"I am so scared Damon. When I looked at Stefan, I didn't see Stefan…all I saw was a monster." Elena said as I stroked her angelic hair.

"I love you Elena …I will protect you…I will never let anything touch you or harm you…I promise" I said as I put my hands on her cheeks and wiped away her tears.

"I don't know what I would do with out you Damon" Elena said.

"Me neither" I said as I kissed her soft beautiful lips. Suddenly the door flung open and there was a stunned Jenna.

"Hi" Elena nervously said.

"Can you please come inside Elena" Jenna said as Elena dragged me inside.

_Gahhh not ANOTHER awkward conversation_

"Jenna please let me explain" Elena said; still holding my hand.

"I hope it's not like the last explanation I got from you the last time I saw you kissing…HIM!" Jenna said putting down the hallway in a frustrated way.

"This isn't like the last time…I love him" She said as she gazed into my eyes.

"Well…what about Stefan" Jenna said as she waited for a reply from Elena. Tears fell from Elena's eyes as she looked at Jenna. I hate it when I see Elena cry…it breaks my heart to see her upset.

"Oh my god Elena…what did Stefan do?" Jenna questioned as Elena ran into her arms. I felt like hugging Elena too but I knew that would be REALLY awkward.

"I apologise that you had to find out so suddenly about us" I said as I walked closer to Jenna.

"If you hurt her I swear-"

"Jenna" Elena interrupted as she looked at Jenna in a serious way.

"I will never do ANYTHING to hurt Elena EVER!" I informed Jenna as I held Elena's hands and lightly kissed her.

"I will allow it…but I will never approve of it" Jenna snarled as she charged into the kitchen.

"Come on…follow me Damon" Elena said as ran into a blur upstairs.

"I'd follow you anywhere" I said as I chased her upstairs. 

**Sorry for the very short chapter**

**PLEASE REVIEW!:D :D :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

The next day started horribly. As soon as I woke up I found a cold blood bag and a note saying:

**Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up **

**I have a surprise for you today! Enjoy the blood bag.**

**I love you **

**Damon**

I was curious about what the surprise was, but that was all covered up by how EVERYONE asked me "Where's Stefan?" I also felt guilty for not telling Bonnie and Caroline that I was a vampire and I was in love with Damon so I kept well away from them which made me even lonelier. Then finally, the bell rang. As I stumbled into the class room and took my seat, the teacher began to speak.

"Good morning class. Today we have a new student with us… his name is…Damon Salvatore." As I looked up to the sound of a familiar name, there was Damon, smiling at me. My heart fluttered as he took a seat next to me. I looked over to Caroline and Bonnie and they still had their mouths open in shock.

"Hello Elena…do you like my surprise?" he whispered into my ear.

"I LOVE it" I said quite loudly as the class turned around to stare at me.

"Miss Elena Gilbert…Do you have something to say?" she said quite sternly.

"No" I said timidly as I smiled at Damon.

"Because you have quite a lot to say…you will show around Mr Damon Salvatore. Do you understand?" the teacher said as she came up to me and stared into my eyes. I nodded quickly as Damon smiled at me in a gloating way.

"Shut up" I whispered at Damon; trying not to start bursting out laughing. Soon it was lunchtime…thank god! I was so happy that I was chosen to show Damon around…he was so nice attending high school for me.

"You know…you are the sweetest guy I've dated" I said as I held his hand.

"I know" Damon said as he smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Oh crap" we both said as we stoped holding hands because Caroline and Bonnie were coming straight at us.

"Damon…What the HELL are you doing here?" Caroline and Bonnie screamed into Damon's face.

"What! Aren't I ALLOWED in this high school" he said as he smirked at them.

"What aren't you telling us Elena…I thought we were your friends?" Bonnie said as she touched Elena's arm. Suddenly Bonnie started to back away from Elena.

"OH MY GOD ELENA…YOU'RE A VAMPI-" Bonnie screamed as she fainted. Caroline tried to relieve Bonnie.

"Is that why Damon is here?" Caroline said as Bonnie started to come back.

"No…not exactly" I said as I started to get sweaty palms.

"Then what is the reason!" Caroline said in a bitchy way as she helped Bonnie up.

"Well…umm…well…umm…me and Damon…well we started…talking and feelings…were kind of…exposed and-"

"OMG! You and DAMON! EWWWW! That is so GROSS! What about Stefan?"Caroline screamed as I started to whimper. I hated to hear his name. It just tumbled back all the bad memories.

"Oh my god Elena…do you need me to make a sunlight ring?" Bonnie said as I hugged her.

"No thanks…Damon has all ready given me this necklace…it was Katherine's sunlight necklace" I said as I fiddled with the necklace.

"Thank you Damon" I said as I moved closer to Damon.

"For what?" He said in confusion.

"For EVERTHING" I said as I kissed him. I could see Caroline putting her finger in her mouth like she was going to puke but I didn't care. I loved him too much to care. I love the way he smiles and talks and how I get dizzy being around him because I become overwhelmed by his heavenly scent. And I love how he would do anything for me.

"So NOW can we get lunch?"

"Please Damon…Please can you escort me to the Famous Couples Ball…PLEASE?" I pleaded as I did my cutest face. As Damon slid me a water bottle of blood across the cafeteria table, he smiled and kissed me.

"Okay Fine!" He said as he drank his own water bottle of blood.

"YES! So what couple should we go as?" I said as I fluttered my eyelashes at him.

"Umm…I know! Edward and Bella…He's the vampire guy right?" He said as he gloated.

"Ha-ha very funny…now can we be a bit more serious? How about Romeo and Juliet?"

"No everyone is going to be them…I know! How about Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy and Miss Elizabeth Bennet?" Damon said as he gazed into my eyes…I love it when he does that!

"Perfect" I said as I gently kissed him but he wanted more. As he pushed back my hair and started to use his tongue, the cafeteria suddenly became hotter.

"Damon…please…not now" I tried to say but his tongue was in my mouth nearly all times.

"Fine…but later" he said as he pushed back my hair.

As I ate my burger, I picked out the pickles.

"Come on you don't like pickles what's wrong with you" he said smiling as he picked the pickles off my plate and ate them. I giggled as I stared at him in a flirty way.

"I love you Elena" Damon said as he kissed me gently.

"I love you too Damon…So you'll pick me up at 7?

"Definitely" Damon said as I kissed him again as I was leaving.

"Bye" I said as I left the cafeteria. As I looked behind me I saw Damon sigh and I knew he was thinking of me.


	5. Chapter 5

**More reviews = faster updates! :D :D**

**DPOV**

_Okay…I can do this. _

_Hello Elena…you look lovely...or should I say beautiful._

_Hello Elena my darling…my love? My Beauty?_

_Well this is great I can't even talk to Elena without making a giant fool of myself._

As I got to the house I nervously knocked on the door. No answer. I started to pace around porch then suddenly the door flung opened…and there was Elena with her hair curled and in a messy bun…in a beautiful elegant white dress with a sparkling diamond necklace.

"Oh my god Elena…you look…radiant" I said still in pure disbelief.

"You look pretty dashing yourself" She said as I looked up and down her body. My outfit was my VERY old formal outfit from 1864; it was mostly black but the ruffle and tights were white.

"Umm…you look loveiful" I said as I constantly kept on rubbing the back of my neck.

"Loveiful" Elena said with a mixture of gloat and confusion.

_Loveiful…really? Loveiful! What kind of an idiot are you?_

"I was trying to say you lovely and beautiful, but it came out as loveiful" I said; now vigorously rubbing the back of my neck.

"Damon…calm down…there is no reason to get nervous" she said as she took my hands and held them. Suddenly a spark of electricity flowed through me. Weird.

"Shall we go Mr Darcy" Elena joked in a posh way.

"Of course Miss Bennet" I said as I escorted her to the car.

**EPOV**

As we arrived at school, the booming music from the gym echoed in my ears. Suddenly I saw Bonnie and Caroline running towards me.

"OMG Elena…you look absolutely GORGESOUS! Come on Elena…you're missing out of all the fun!" Caroline said as she hugged me and dragged me inside and since I was holding Damon's hand...he came with us too. The party was a HUGE success. The walls were covered with love hearts and pictures of famous couples.

"Let me guess…Mr Darcy and Miss Bennet" Bonnie said as she circled and observed me and Damon. I nodded as I pulled Damon to the dance floor.

"Dance with me Damon" I said as I grabbed his hand and twirled around it. As we danced, we kept eye contact at all times. He loved me so much and I love him so much. This moment was magical.

"I'll be right back" he whispered in my ear as ran off. I sighed as he ran off. I missed him all ready.

"Hello Elena" a smooth slick voice echoed in my ear. As I spun around to the sound of a familiar voice, there was Stefan smiling at me evilly.

**OMG GIANT CLIFFHANGER!**

**Please Review!**

**More reviews = faster updates!**


End file.
